A love gained
by Girlwonder89
Summary: Logan and ro have been dating for a while, Logan takes off for a while and comes back to learn someone has been waiting to meet him. I don't own anyone!
1. Chapter 1

Logan and Ororo lay together in the loft they share in the mansion. They are silently caressing each other and exchanging small kisses. In the eight months that they have been together they had fallen deeply in love and they knew no one else would be able to take the other place. They made love for the first time that night and logan marked her as his forever. He had every intention of marking her as his but he had no intention of doing it the first time they made love, but when her hymen ripped he lost control.

"ya ok?" He asks as he holds her small hand in his.

"yea im ok" she says sleepily resting her head on his chest and wrapping a long leg around him. Logan sighed contently at how touch and how easily she fell asleep in his arms. Logan held her close to him as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Shit...I gotta protect her." he said to himself as he got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and a shirt. After pulling his boots on he turned and looked at his sleeping mate, she looked so peaceful he didnt want to wake her but he knew he had to. "Ro...Ro wake up darlin'" he gently shook her.

"hmm whats wrong? are we under attck?" she says sitting up. Logan pulled her to him, inhaling her scent and holding her to him.

"No baby, everything is ok, but i have to go darlin" He says softly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. She blinks her eyes trying to wake up and process what he just told her.

"Go where, im going with you" She says trying to get up.

"No your not" He says sternly holding her leg in place.

"Weve been together eight months logan, weve shared everything with each other and now after tonight you decide your leaving without me." She says with tears stinging her eyes and the winds picking up outside. "Why cant i go with you logan"

"Because of this" he said moving her hair and seeing the mark he left on her collar bone. "I gotta go and make sure that these weapon x bastards will let us live. Ive been under their radar for so long they dont know where to find me and if word gets around to them that we are together and its serious they will kill you to get to me. So right now its them or us and i choose them." He says tilting her head to meet her eyes. "Im coming home to you ro, i promise you that" He kisses her one more time before turning to leave, he doesnt look back because he knows if he does he wouldnt leave her. With every step away from her his heart grows heavy and it feels harder for him to breathe. When he reaches the garage he knows its no turning back. He gets on his Harley and goes towards the gate, away from the oncoming storm.

The next morning people are noticing that logan is gone and the thunder storm outside is unexpected and everyone knows that they were together and the rumor is that they arent anymore.

"I have to go check on her Scott, shes my sister" Jean says getting up from the table.

"Well that guy has some nerve...to just up and leave you dont just do that when your in a relationship" Scott says sipping his coffee looking up from his paperwork.

"Well before we go an crusify the man lets see what done happend" Anna chipped in and Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Its obvious what happend...he left her!" Jean says. turning to face her family. "When he gets bored he just up and leaves and now shes heartbroken"

"Hes an animal Jeannie what do you expect." Scott says and jean nods in agreement. "Im surprised he lasted this long if you ask me"

"Ugh i cant deal with you two right now." Anna got up from the table and rolled her eyes and Jean and Scott.

"Wait up chere, Remy come too" Remy says getting up grabbing his cigarettes from the table. He looks over at Jean and Scott and Shakes his head. "For you two be de judge and jury you make sure your house is in order"

"Hey man, me and jeans house is just fine" Scott says looking over at jean who had her head down. Scott held her hand and gave her an apologetic look.

"Im going to go check on her" jean says after giving scott a chaste kiss. Scott nods his head and goes back to his paperwork.

Jean makes her way up to the loft and knocks. She doesnt get an answer and she knocks again, still no answer. Jean slowly opens the door and sees Ororo laying in bed silently crying. She walks over to her and hugs her. Its her turn to be there for her like Ororo was there for her during the Scott and Emma situation.

"Hes gone" ororo says quietly.

"I know but everyone else is here and we love you" Jean says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ six weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The mansion is getting back to normal and there hasnt been any word from logan. Ororo goes to hanks lab and sits on a chair next to him. Hank stops what he is doing and looks at her.

"Hey Blue" Ororo says happily.

"hey how are you?" Hank smiles back, happy to see her getting to her normal self.

"Um, ok i believe, i need a favor." She asks playing with a pen on the desk.

"Sure anything" Hank says leaning forward with head resting on his hand.

"i need you to do a pregnancy test" ororo says looking down.

"a pregnancy test...ok lets do it" Hank says getting up motioning for her to follow. He draws blood and while they are waiting for the results they try to make light conversation. "Are you nervous?"

"yes...i feel that i am but i just need confirmation" She says looking at her friend. He takes her hand in his and nods his head.

"its logans isnt it" hank ask. She just nods and her eyes water. "Its ok, were all here for you." Hank goes to check his results and he looks up at Ororo and nods. "Your six weeks along, go rest and ill bring you some vitamins and a few other things in a little while.

At dinner that evening everything was smooth. Scott was talking about something that no one was really paying attention to but jean nodded her head randomly.  
"I have an announcement" Ororo said towards the end of dinner. Everyone looked her way with curiosity. "Im pregnant and yes logan is the father" Everyone was quiet for a moment then the hugs and congratulations started.

"Well as long as your happy, im happy" Scott said drinking his water.

"Well thank you for your permission scott" Ororo said rolling her eyes

"your welcome...wait huh" Scott said confused. Everyone laughed at Scotts confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Logans Bike got off the freeway on the westchester exit. Its been a year and a half since hes been gone and hes in a rush to get back to his mate. He found weapon X facility and destroyed it, along with anyone else who he knew would hurt his mate or him. As ready as he was to be home to her he didnt want to show up smelling like outside and sweat so he went to a local motel to clean himself up and get a quick nap, because he knew they would be up all night talking and he didnt want to fall asleep on her. After his shower and nap he got dressed and headed towards the mansion. He was nervous of how she would accept him, hes been gone for too long with out a phonecall, letter or email. "Will she still be in love with me? Will she still want me?" are the questions in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You girls have fun" Scott says. "An roro dont worry about kendall shes is more than capable hands" Scott reassures her as he closes her door. Jean, Ororo and Anna are going out for a girls afternoon of shopping, movies and dinner.

"Ok cheres yall gon miss de movie...i got lil snowy, she ok, see" Remy says holding Kendall up making her little hand wave bye as the girls leave. Remy smiles to himself at the little scars on her knuckles. They remind him of his best friend who he misses. Kendall is a lot like her mother, but she can be a little lone wolf like her daddy. She even has claws like him, she doesnt have such good control over them right now, they mostly come out if she gets scared or upset. "Aye cyclops, lets rock paper scissor for the first diaper" Remy offers as they head back inside. Kendall settles into her uncle remy rubbing her eyes. The guys settle on the couch watching action movies.

"Aw she sleep, ill take her to her crib, i need to go upstairs for a minute anyway" Scott says getting up stretching. He disappears upstairs and remy stretches out on the couch. He hears the door open and pays it no mind thinking the girls forgot something.

Logan walks into the house and notices that nothing changed but he smells a new scent. He walks to the rec room and sees gambit watching tv. "Hey cajun where is everyone?"

"Logan Homme! where you been at huh" Remy ask getting up hugging his friend.

"I had some business to handle, wheres ro" Logan ask searching around for her

"Lets go talk homme" remy said trying to get logan out of the house before scott came back from upstairs.  
As soon as they reach the front door Scoot sees them.

"Youve got some nerve Logan! Showing up here after a year with no word to anyone!" Scott says clinching his jaw still holding kendall. Logan looks at the little girl, who is obviously Ororos and a small growl escapes him. Remy looks at logan trying to get him to calm down.

"The only person i owe answers is Roro now where is she?!" Logan yells, startling kendall who starts crying. Logan looks at the little girl and thinks he sees little bone nubs but scotts arm is blocking his view so he isnt sure.

"Get him out of here gambit" Scott says as he turns away trying to calm Kendall.

"Lets go talk homme" Remy says opening the door. Logan storms out and remy follows him.

"I told her i was coming back! I told her i had to go handle business about my past so that we could have a life" Logan says pacing back and forth. Remy sits on the stairs watching him while smoking. "how long after i was gone did he fuck her gumbo" Logan ask clinching his fist.

"Wait huh who fuck who homme?" Remy ask confused

"One eye...how long after i was gone did he screw MY WOMAN and knock her up?" Logan ask as his claws slip.

"What make you tink dat cyclops be de baby pa?" Remy ask slightly amused

"The baby obviously mixed and the mama is ro and how he holding her make me think she his...So how long after i was gone did he SCREW and KNOCK UP MY WOMAN" Logan says pacing, his claws going in and out with each breath.

"Logan...you screwd and knocked up ya woman" Remy says putting out his cigarette. "for lil snowy you the pa, she got the eyes and claws to prove it" Remy says lighting another cigarette.

Logan stops in his steps and takes a deep breath. Hes mentally kicking himself in the ass for being gone so long. He has a little girl. "She kept her?" Logan says mostly to himself but remy heard him.

"Yea, she kept her...good lil baby" Remy says. "dat woman still love you, make right by her homme"

logan nods and goes back inside and goes up the stairs. Scotts at the top of the stairs looking defeated, kendall hasnt calmed down yet.  
"Get out of here" Scott says blocking his way.  
"Move scooter" Logan says sternly  
"No, What are you going to do to her?" Scott says still blocking his way  
"What do you mean what am i going to do to her. You think ill hurt my kid?!" Logan snarls causing kendall to scream louder.  
"Well if how you abandoned her mother is any outward sign of your parenting just leave her alone now so she wont learn to depend on you just to be let down" Scott says angrily. Remy is watching the exchange from downstairs and he lets out a breath and steps out, his empath abilities are getting better and he can feel the tension which makes his stomach hurt.

"I didnt abandon her" logan says shoving scott out of the way and walking into kendalls room. As if she heard him walking in the room she looked up to face him still crying. logan froze in his track as his eyes met hers. Her eyes had dialated and had a glowing gold ring around the black orbs and her little claws were out she was shaking the side of her crib. logan slowly walked up to her watching how she responded to him. she was studying him, and he was proud. her crying subsided and went to whimpers. logan reached onto her dresser and grabbed a tissue to clean her face, never breaking eye contact with her. gently he wiped her nose and cleaned her eyes. logan looked at the side of her crib and saw little teeth marks and a few scratches on the inside. "you tryin ta bust out huh girl" he asks slowly picking her up. Since she calmed down her eyes have gone back to grey and she still looks at logan with interest. Logan hears someone coming up the stairs and he tenses when kendall squirms in his arms. He smiles figuring out that she hears it as well. the door opens and logan is still watching his little girl in his arms with awe.

"Logan" Ororo says frozen in the doorway.

"I know you hate me but just hear me out." He says softly walking towards her.

"I never hated you, I could never hate you" She says still in the doorway


	3. Chapter 3

Logan walked up to Ororo still holding Kendall in his arms. She was reaching for her mother and softly purring. Ororo accepted her and held her close, Kendall cupped her mothers face in her hand and gave her a few sniffs before settling into her and closing her eyes. Logan watched the little girl with fascination.

"Its how she makes sure that its me i guess" Ororo said softly bouncing their child. Logan nodded still watching her.

"Wh-Whats her name" Logan asks softly.

"Kendall Dane Howlette...i hope you dont mind i gave her your surname." Ororo says looking at him.

"No, she mine ah would be mad if she aint carry it" Logan says looking back at her. "How old is she ro" logan ask stepping closer to her.

"shes six months today" Ororo says quieting her with a cool teething ring. Kendall took it quickly and began to chew it she looked at her mother and smiled.

"Im so sorry but i had to do -" Logan was cut off by a kiss from ororo. When he opened his eyes again he saw her looking at him with a soft smile.

"I dont care logan...your home now...but i have to know. Is this a pit stop or are you staying" Ororo says shifting kendall who is still chewing her ring happily. Logan reached out and pulled her to him careful not to crush kendall, he kissed her softly and then pulled her shirt down a little to see the mark he left on her. He smiled and kissed it softly.

"Im home darlin'...and i have someone to get to know" he said kissing kendalls head. She looked up with droopy eyes and yawned. "She tired?" Logan asks.

"Probably...would you like to join us in the loft?" Ororo asks. Logan follows without hesitation to the loft.

"Roro are you ok?" Jean ask giving logan a death glare. Logan rolled his eyes at her.

"yes jean im fine, gonna go put her down for a nap, before she gets cranky" Ororo answers. Jean nods still glaring at logan as they make their way to the loft. When they enter logan notices a few changes to the room, mostly to accomodate to the baby. He smiled when he saw she still had his picture in a frame on the nightstand. "Can you take her for a second" She asks.

"Uh yea...i can" he says taking her carefully. He sat on the bed and kicked off his boots before leaning back. on the bed. He could feel kendall tense and it was making him nervous.

"relax, she can feel your tense, probably smell it too" Ororo says joining them on the bed. Logan nods and takes a few deep breathes. "See its not scary...shes alot like you logan" Ororo says softly stroking his beard. Logan looks down at her. shes clutching his shirt and he can hear her softly sniffing him. he traces her little knuckes with his fingers. He notices little scars over her knuckles. He looks at ro trying to fight his tears. "I told you shes a lot like you" she says softly resting her head on his shoulder.

"She has three like i do on each hand" logan says still tracing her knuckles. kendall grunts unhappily when she felt her father touch her knuckles.

"No, she has four...the three like you and she has one that comes from the bottom of her wrist." ororo shows logan the scars on her wrist. "She cant control them so well yet, but they only come when shes scared or upset."

Logan nods as he watches his daughter drift to sleep peacefully. "she talkin a little yet" logan ask rubbing her back.

"not so much talking. its more grunts and purrs...but they sound different so you kinda know what she wants." ororo says stretching out. "would you like to put her in the play pin while shes out."

"no i wanna hold her..." logan trailed off. kendall shifted in her sleep. "I missed you baby." he says looking at her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "tell me about her...i wanna know everything"  
Ororo rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands. "lets see...she smells and hears everything. she has fangs, she chews everything. ummm...she loves oranges and nectarines. She loves story time and playing with blocks. loves her time in the garden and pool. Shes not a big fan of sudden noise...shes ok with being by herself, but not for a long time really...maybe thirty minutes. long enough for a shower. thats all i can think of right now." ororo says looking up at logan.

"Shes beautiful ro...i cant believe i helped make her. im just sorry i missed everything." logan says with his head down. "im never leaving you two again...i promise"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the rec room~~~~~~~~~~~

jean sat on the couch watching her husband pace back and forth.

"i wont stand for this jeannie" scott says while pacing. his jaw clinched and back straight looking like a soldier.

"why is he here scott...he cant just come and go now. He has a baby!" Jean says angrily.

"He doesnt have a baby...ro has a baby, hes the donor" Scott says sitting down next to her.

"get ah damn life you two!" Anna shouts walking past the rec room.

"Were trying to protect her!" Scott yells.

"Watch who you be talkin to homme" Remy says walking up behind Anna. The group continues to argue for the next thirty minutes.

~~~~~~~back in the loft~~~~~

ororo has drifted to her own nap and logan is sitting on the couch on the balcony still holding kendall enjoying the afternoon breese. he can hear them arguing downstairs and it doesnt surprise him. He just shakes his head and looks over at ro sleeping.

"this what ya ma been dealing with?" he says softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan lightly bounced Kendall and laughed to himself hearing her snore. He looked over at his sleeping mate and smiled, but he felt overwhelmed. He didnt know how to parent, let alone a little girl. He took a deep breath and looked to the sun begin to disappear into the horizon. Closing his eyes and exhaling he prayed to what ever god would hear him for guidance. He looked down and saw kendall stir her eyes flutter open and she looks up at her father and jumps a little. He sees one nostril flair and she seemingly calms down smelling he meant her no harm. She studied his face intently and made a soft noise, neither a growl nor a purr. It towed the line between the two sounds.

"Thats a new one" Ororo says sitting up rubbing her eyes. "how long was i out?" she walks over to her family. Kendall softly purrs reaching for her.

"Whats new that noise?" Logan ask handing her over.

"You can keep her she has to get used to you" ororo says sitting down next to him.

"Well if she aint comfortable she can go ta you" Logan says.

"Logan...she is ok, look at her" Ororo says softly looking down at kendall who is trying to stand in her fathers lap. Logan helps her up and they look each other in the face for a few seconds. Logan nuzzles her face. She returns his nuzzle and begins playing with his whiskers.

"Im scared ima break her ro. She so little...what if i aint cut out for this daddy stuff..." He trails off looking into the distance. The sun has set and the moon is rising giving the small family on the balcony a glow.

"Logan, you wont break her. You have to learn to trust your insticts. I know you can do it. All you have to do i love her" Ororo says stoppng Kendall from chewing on her dad.

"Shes ok" Logan says softly.

"Im trying to stop her from chewing people." Ro says putting a plastic teething ring in her mouth. Kendall clamps down on the ring and shakes her head side to side growling softly. Ororo shows Logan her teeth she has. He sees two elongated fangs on the top with four fangs on the bottom that the two on top fit into. On top of her three other top teeth and two other bottom teeth.

"damn" Logan says inspecting closer. "Is the plastic safe for her?" Logan asks

"Yea its safe but you just gotta watch her with them because she goes through about three teethers a week." Ororo says softly as she moves Kendalls hair from her eyes.

"three a week!?" Logan says shocked

"You see her teeth" ororo says back. "soon as they came in she went to the bottle"

"Shit...i cant say ah blame ya" Logan says standing kenall up on his lap.

"Oh and when her animal takes over they get longer" Ororo says before resting her head on logans shoulder and giving kendall a tickle. Logan laughs at her laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean and Scott are eating dinner talking. Scott takes a drink of his water and looks over at his wife who is seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"What are we gonna do jeannie...im just so...so pissed. Yea im pissed"

"Scott, if thats what she wants...What can we do?" Jean says looking up defeated. "Shes a grown woman Scott, I know you care and you were hurt for her but she has to make this decision, if she feels its best for her and Kendall what can we do" jean says taking a bite of her salad. Scott huffs and looks at her sadly before exhaling loudly and agreeing to leave the new family alone.

"But jeannie i swear if he brings hell into this house ill blast a hole through his thick metal skull!" Scott says sternly.

"Well sweetie i dont blame you" Jean says looking over at the tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~back in the loft~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and Ororo had left the balcony and returned inside of their room. they were laying in bed and kendall had found a spot sitting on her dads stomach. "Ro i just realized i gotta feed you and pup, what ya in the moo fer?" Logan says catching kendall from falling back. "What can she eat?"

"She loves meat... maybe i indulge her in her need for so much at dinner. I tried her on a vegan diet and she wasnt having it" Ororo says smoothing down kendalls wild hair.

"Naw my seed need some meat" logan said with a sly grin tugging at his lips.

"Yes she does...its this new little restaurant downtown lets go there." She says idly playing with his whiskers. he purrs softly.

"Ok lets go" He says through half lidded eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weapon X facility~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat up stretching his muscles. He cracked his neck and exhailed loudly. From the tiny piece of skin that was left connecting his head to his body he was able to heal and regenerate his body.

"That runt has got some nerve tryin ta kill me...my turn"


	5. Chapter 5

Logan opened the door for ororo and kendall. Kendall clung tightly to her mother as she drifted in and out of sleep. Logan watched as ororo quietly talked to her. He could see the love between them and it made him happy knowing his pup was taken care of by such a loving woman.

"Im going to go put her down. Will you be joining me in the loft?" Ororo ask looking over to Logan. Logan walks over to where they are standing and softly kisses kendalls head, then he kissed Ororo on the lips softly.  
"Ill get the room ready" He told her softly tilting her head so her forehead touched his. She softly smiled at his gesture. That was one thing she missed his sutle affection when it was just the two of them. Logan went up to the loft while ororo cleaned and put kendall to bed. He turned the sheets back, stripped down and climbed in bed sighing contently as the memory foam molded to his tired, heavy body. He looked in the nightstand and his book was still there. he smilled to himself as he picked it up opening to where he left off. He looked up when he heard the door open he looked up and softly smiled as ro walked through the door. "Hey darlin" he greeted her.  
She smiled at him softly. "Hey" she replied climbing into bed with him curling up next to him. Logan wraped one of his thick arms around her and slowly caressed her side as he read quietly. "Logan" ororo called softly to her lover. Logan put his book down on the nightstand and gave her all of his attention. "Tell me where you were...and how you feel being back" she says softly tracing circles on his chest. Logan took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him.

"I went ta Canada...i fixed my house case you wanted ta go an live wit me there. I never thought id be gone fer that long. After i fixed my house i went an track down the worst gutter trash god thought up. Ro i destroyed the weapon x facility, took me nine months ta find it an when i did i saw red an everyone in there. aint care if they had anythin ta do with me bein done like i was i just destroyed and when i was done i went back ta my house...i couldnt snap outta it. i was beserk. I roamed the woods round the house and tried to calm myself an i just couldnt, i was to caught up in the thought of what they did ta me and what they coulda done ta you and thats what that damn thing i got was living off of. hate. i missed ya and i fought everyday ta get back to ya an im so sorry ya had to go through carryin and havin kendall by yerself. i feel like shit cause of it. if i was here she probably wouldnt be so anxious around me." Logan said while holding her close, he sniffed her hair to calm himself. She wraped her leg around him and sighed.

"The worst part for me was that i didnt know how to feel. I didnt know if i should be angry, sad, or mourn you...so i drifted about just focusing on kendall. Everyone told me to give her my surname and forget about you. I could not do her that disservice, she would eventually ask questions about where she comes from and if she had certain abilities, which she does, i couldnt teach her to use them or to control it. For the first time in a long time i was scared that i would fail someone, let alone someone that came out of me." She said softly into his shoulder. "Just give her a little time logan...she sees me ok with you so she letting you in slowly. I can tell you that you are in better with her than Scott, she just started tolerating Jean a week before you came back"

"Really?" Logan asked in disbeleif

"Yes, at breakfast look at scotts arms, hes scratched up and got a few bite marks...once she got a hold of his back up shades and he tried to get them back and she growled one time and he let her have them." ororo says yawning. Logan smirked at the thought of his little girl punking Scott and not even being a year old yet. Logan lay silent for a while until he heard her breathing change letting him know she was asleep. He joined her soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks since Logan's return, he and Kendall are beginning to have a close relationship. Ororo is beginning to become relaxed again having her family close to her makes her happy. the small family is in the loft. Logan and ro are relaxing from a long day fillies with training excercises and drills. Kendall is between them chewing on another teething ring, she's had more teeth come in each seemingly a little sharper than the last one. She's started crawling and seemingly doesn't tire out. On nights when she's restless Logan takes her to the danger room to tire her self out after a couple laps around at high speed she's usually settled enough to sleep through the night. Ororo offers to take her down but Logan always refuses. Arguing that ro needs the rest more than he does but truthfully Logan enjoys the time he shares with his daughter watching her explore. The next morning Logan wakes up hearing the usual morning sounds of the mansion. He goes downstairs and pours himself some juice before going to the garden with ro and Kendall. while walking up to the green house he sees ro has her back turned and kendall is in her chair talking to her mother and he can see ro nodding her head as if she understands her.

"Hey ro" Logan says walking in the door. Kendall turns and makes a noise neither of them have heard before and they both laugh. "And good morning to you to lil bit" he says kissing her head.

"Hey love, you startled me. I didnt hear you come in" she says standing up walking over to him. They kiss each other and Logan walks with her to where she was.

"What ya plantin?" He arches his eyebrow at the strange plant. It looks like a rose and orchid hybrid, the bright red and glowing white of the petals contrast making it highly appealing to look at. In a way it reminds him of ro.

"It's a little experiment, nothing too serious." she says taking her gloves off. She looks over to Kendall who has her face in on of the plants smelling it. Ororo smiles softly at her daughter. "You like that one baby?" She asks softly she got a babble response as she picked her up kissing her forehead, she got a nuzzle in return. Kendall reached for her father who accepted her, she nuzzles him and rest her head on his shoulder. Logan lazily rubs her back.

"Scooter say we fall got an off day. What ya wanna do?" Logan says shifting her. "

"It's early...lets go to a movie before everyone else in case she gets fussy" Ororo suggest

"works for me, but I gotta stop at the candy store cause the movie don't sell taffy, I don't know why people do sell taffy anymore." Logan says holding her hand and still carrying Kendall.

"I don't know love maybe because not everyone was born at the turn of the century and there are better things than salt water taffy" Ororo says winking at him.

"Haha ro" he says palming her rear. "For your information girl loves taffy." He says proudly.

"she also loves biting uncle Scott, that doesn't make it right" Ororo counters, giving a sly grin.

"Yea it does, she loves taffy and hates Scott, that's the blood test right there" Logan says setting Kendall down grabbing his wallet from the nightstand. Ororo picks kendall up And they head out for their day.

when they arrive at the movie theatre downtown, Logan opens the car door and steps out. He swears he feels eyes on him and an almost too familiar smell hits his nose. He frowns and looks around and his eyes can't find his target. Ororo walks over to the other side of the car to him.

"Love can you grab her bag" she asks softly. Snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yea darlin I got it" he says. He notices kendall looking around and hears quiet growls from her. "So I'm not crazy"

"what" Ororo asks looking confused.

"nothin darlin, mind playing tricks on me" he says leading her to the box office trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. He knew he killed victor creed, so why is he smelling him.


End file.
